


Sometimes Leather falls for Silk

by NtheDemon



Series: Arrangement of Love [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bar Owner JB, Falling In Love, Fighting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minister Jinyoung, Pictures, Proper Jinyoung, Punk Im Jaebum | JB, Texting, Worried Jinyoung, personality clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Jaebum Im, owner of Tipsy on Tuesday, was a leather wearing punk that didn't care for anything but his bar. He enjoyed serving his customers and meeting new people. Other than his best friend Yoongi, he didn't have anyone in his life, which seemed to be a very big issue. After his mother had made him join her for dinner, he was made aware that his twenty-fifth birthday was in a month and being single meant either getting set up for an arranged marriage or jail time. Since JB had already spent enough of his time in jail meant he had no other choice... but seemed life had more laughs in store for him because his perfect match... was a minister. How the hell was he going to make this work?





	1. You Have Got to Be Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with a new story for this series! My best friend helped me narrow ideas down for our amazing JJ Project so I do hope you all enjoy! And yes I know minister doesn't usually go for this time of relationship but here is how I see it... love it love. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Jaebum Im, notorious bad boy, has broken more hearts than he had laws was doing much better for himself. After a raising as much Hell as he could when he was a teenager, he had actually made a name for himself and not in the negative way most still thought him as. He was a business owner, he owned a bar called Tipsy on a Tuesday, which he ran with his best friend Yoongi Min, and their place was doing very well. For the most part JB was happy, he thought he was at least, he never had to look far for a bed mate but he felt something was missing. Even speaking of this feeling to Yoongi, since they had been friends since high school and had gotten in trouble together, to which his best friend made him aware that he felt the same until he was set up in his own arranged marriage to a teacher, since he had gotten married he did seem so much happier and JB wanted that.

Seemed life was going to catch up to him sooner than he would think, his mother had tracked him down and demanded that they share a meal together. After everything that JB had put her and his father through, he wasn't going to argue and went along with what she wanted. He really do owe her that much so after making Yoongi aware that he wouldn't be able to help him that night because he was going to see his mother who demanded his presence. The smaller of the two gave him a look before nodding, "I will have Hobi come up here and help. Brace yourself JB, your world is about to be rocked." Was all was said to him before the other turned away from him and left JB alone. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant but he decided to think about it later, he needed to get ready to meet his mother. After showering at his apartment and walking to the restaurant his mother picked, he gave his name and tried his best not to roll his eyes when the hostess eye balled him with a look of lust. He wasn't here for that, he wanted to know what his mother wanted and be done with it. His dark eyes moved around the room until they landed on the woman that demanded he come, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling when she noticed him and gave her own smile. JB may have been a nightmare as a teen, but as an adult, he did everything to show his parents how much he had changed. He knew they believed in him and loved him even after everything, so he would do whatever they wanted, they never did steer him wrong.

Greeting her with a smile and a gentle hug, they sat together, and ordered what they were going to eat for dinner but JB couldn't shake the words Yoongi had said before he left. And true to his words, when his mother gave a gentle sigh, his world really was about to be completely rocked. "Jaebum... you know your father and I are so proud of the man you turned into. That you left all of the trouble that followed you behind but we were hoping that you would have found someone before your birthday." Jaebum just raised his eyebrow and then his eyes widened in horror, his twenty fifth birthday was coming.. and he was single. Which meant that he was now eligible to be set up in an arranged marriage or risk jail. Since he spent most of his teen years in and out of jail, JB wasn't about to risk that again. "Calm JB, we have found your perfect match, his name is Jinyoung.." She pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to him, "You know the law, text him in the next twenty four hours, or they will start to look into you. And with your history... please text him." JB took the paper and gave a nod of his head, "Yeah.. I will text him eomma, I promise." That seemed to ease her worry and they went back to their meal talking lightly. After saying goodbye to her, JB decided to go to his apartment, thinking about nothing but his situation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following morning, JB cracked his eyes open and let out a soft sigh, his thoughts went right to the night before and the number that was sitting on top of his cell phone. He felt slightly anxious about the whole situation but he made a promise to his mother, and after everything that he had done in his past, he wasn't going to disappoint her. Slowly sitting up in bed, he picked up his phone and put Jinyoung's number in his phone before sending the first text... hoping against hope that the other really was his perfect match.

 **ME:** Hey, this is JB, or I am sure my parents told you to call me Jaebum. I was told to contact you so hey.

Slowly sitting his phone down, he tried his best not to stare at it, biting his bottom lip as he slowly got out of bed. Before he could reach his bathroom to get ready to head to the bar to work on the books, his phone went off.

 **JINYOUNG:** I prefer JB anyway, and hello I am Jinyoung Park. I don't know much about you other than you are a bar owner.. so hello.

 **ME:** That I am, I own a small bar with a friend, what do you do?

The answer he got back, made him truly stare at his phone in sheer horror...

 **JINYOUNG:** I am a minister.

A minister! His parents found his perfect match.. and he was a minister. His parents found him a man of God to marry, JB wasn't sure if karma was really out for him or not. Though clearly him not answering right away made the other text him right back..

 **JINYOUNG:** Does it really bother you that much knowing what I do?

 **ME:** You will have to excuse the shock for a moment, I mean let alone that I am a bar owner with piercings, and I am sure you are clean cut but isn't your kind against.. this?

 **JINYOUNG:** Who says my kind? My God believes in Love, no matter gender, some tend to muck that up for their own personal beliefs but no.. my people aren't against this type of thing. And also what makes you think I don't like piercings?

That made JB chuckle softly, his match was rather witty, that worked well for him.. he needed someone to keep up with him.

 **ME:** Well let me see a selca and I will send one back after I finishing getting ready for my day.

 **JINYOUNG:** Make it a good one and I am getting ready for a meeting so I will send one when I am ready.

 **ME:** I want a really good one.

 **JINYOUNG:** I never take a terrible picture.

JB chuckled at that statement before going to get ready, he couldn't stop thinking about Jinyoung, even if he was a preacher.. he really did seem to be his perfect match. After showering and changing into his clothes, he went to his kitchen to grab a water, figuring Yoongi and he would be going out for lunch anyway, he didn't need breakfast. Before he left, he pulled out his phone and took a selca, sending it to Jinyoung as he headed out his place and started his walk to his bar.

 **ME:**  

He didn't have to wait long for his answer, JB knew he was good looking, but it seemed to matter what Jinyoung thought of him.

 **JINYOUNG:** Well you are very very attractive, I do like your earrings by the way, they fit you very well.

 **ME:** Thanks, your turn.

 **JINYOUNG:** Pushy Pushy

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB's breath caught, he had never in his life seen a more attractive man in his entire life, it would seem his parents really had found his perfect match.

 **ME:** Wow, you really are perfect aren't you?

 **JINYOUNG:** I do my best but I have to get to my meeting, text me after your day?

 **ME:** Of course, talk to you soon

 **JINYOUNG:** Goodbye for now!

JB couldn't stop the smile on his face, he had a new pep in his step, and he was more than sure Yoongi was going to pick right up on it and have to make fun of him but he couldn't care less what he had to say... JB had Jinyoung now.


	2. When Did I Need You To Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since JB had started talking to Jinyoung, and he couldn't remember a time where he was this happy. There was just something about the other that made JB smile most of the time. Yoongi even noticed differences in his best friend, but JB didn't care about the teasing. He could put up with anything as long as Jinyoung was in his life.

Never in his life had JB thought he could be as happy as he was, he never smiled as much as he had, never laughed as much but he knew it was all thanks to Jinyoung. The minister that had made his way into JB's life in just a week, talking with him each day made even the long days of paperwork that much more enjoyable. His customers seemed to notice a difference in him, but the one that he constantly got snickers from was his best friend. Not that he could blame the man, after a long string of one night stands and people coming to try and find him, it was a nice change to see him so happy with one person.

"I want to see him." Yoongi told him that afternoon while they were working on inventory and adjustments, which caused JB to turn slightly in his chair, "What do you mean?" The smaller of the two rolled his eyes, "I know you were always stupid but come now, I want to see Jinyoung now, message him." JB flew a pen at the other but of course he dodged it before he let out a soft huff of air. "Fine, hold on." Was all he said before he pulled out his phone to text his Minister.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Hey Jinyoung, hope I am not bothering you, but the pain in the ass I work with wants to see you.

 **JINYOUNG:** You never bother me, though I thought we talked about that type of language, and he wants a selca?

 **ME:** Yeah, please just so he will shut up.

 **JINYOUNG:** Sure, I don't mind, though I shall demand one in return, I would like to see the man giving my fiance a hard time.

JB showed Yoongi the messages, his friend shrugged and nodded his head, "Sure him first."

 **ME:** He said he will

 **JINYOUNG:** Wonderful, one moment please, trying to finish something.

"He better be cute." Yoongi stated which caused JB to look over, "Looking? Do I need to let Hobi know?" His best friend hit his shoulder, "Hell no, that man keeps me plenty busy. But.. you have been through a lot and I want to make sure this guy is good for you." That made JB's smile to soften and he nodded his head slightly, "Thanks man, yeah Jinyoung does seem to perfect, but I am real happy." He got a gummy smile in return before he nodded his head then they heard the chime of his phone going off.

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB smiled brightly at the selca they received before showing it to Yoongi, "He fits you... I approve." 

 **ME:** He says that we fit together

 **JINYOUNG:** That we do, now I want to see him, and do send one of yourself. You are very wonderful to look at.

That made him chuckle before he turned his camera on and pointed it at Yoongi, "Stay still now." 

 **ME:**  

 **JINYOUNG:** He looks like the type to try and keep you in line, I approve. Now I want to see you.

Yoongi laughed loudly, the brat was reading over his shoulder, before walking out of the office saying he was going to get a drink.

 **ME:**  

 **JINYOUNG:** I rather like your hair like that, very good looking. So other than you get harassed how is your day going?

 **ME:** Well actually, we are working on inventory and ordering things, but now that I am talking to you it has gotten better.

 **JINYOUNG:** You are a real flirt aren't you? I am about to head off to lunch with a friend, make sure you eat also.

 **ME:** Yoongi and I are about to ahead out to grab something to eat so don't worry. Talk to you around dinner time?

 **JINYOUNG:** I am looking forward to it.

JB smiled brightly before nodding his head and put his phone back in his pocket. Slowly standing up, he made his way to the front of the bar to yell at Yoongi about getting some food. 


	3. Time to Get Your Head Out of Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was about two weeks since talking with Jinyoung, and JB couldn't be happier with how his life was going. Until one night while it was his turn to serve at the bar, someone from his past decided to show, thinking JB would be available. After words were said, a fight breaks out, and JB doesn't want Jinyoung to know. To bad his best friend knows better than him and steals his phone to talk to the minister himself.

It was a night, much like any other night, and JB was all smiles and being it was his turn to bar tend while Yoongi was taking care of other things meant he had gotten quite a few tips. He had let his fiance know that he wouldn't be able to answers texts right away since it was his turn to help customers, which Jinyoung told him to not get any numbers and everything would be fine. Not that JB even thought about someone else, Jinyoung was everything he could ever need in his life, even though they hadn't technically met. The minister was smart as he was gorgeous and didn't put up with JB's usual antics though he hadn't pulled anything with the other. He really wanted this to work between them and wanted to make sure that Jinyoung knew he was it for him.

His night was going well, many tips from customers that usually came to the bar, many that knew JB was now a one man man and asked many questions about his new interest. JB answered everything, he knew he cared deeply for his fiance and it showed in his facial features and in his tone he used talking about the other. Everything was going wonderfully until while he was pouring a drink for someone he had heard a voice he hand't heard in a long time...

"There is my Jaebummie, it has been forever." Came the sickening tone of Youngjae Choi, someone from JB's past that should have stayed away from him. Turning slowly, seeing the smile that made his skin feel like it was crawling, he put on his best customer service face even though he wanted to tell him to get the fuck out. When he had met Youngjae, he actually thought he was the one, that he could have a life with the barista until he found out that he was sleeping with someone from his cafe. They fought and it got rather ugly in which JB trashed most of Youngjae's apartment before walking out. "What do you want Youngjae?" His tone has changed completely and a couple of customers around turned and stared slightly at what was going one. "Aww after everything we went through, that is how you treat me?" He pouted which would have worked on JB before, now it made him feel slightly sick. "What do you want." He said through clenched teeth, which only caused Youngjae to giggle and wave his hand. "Fine then, I heard your birthday was coming, and being single.. I could do you a favor if you make it worth it."

JB looked like he was going to throw up, after everything that happened, Youngjae had the audacity to come into his bar and make a statement like that. "You can go fuck yourself Youngjae, or better yet go fuck that little bastard you were doing behind my back." The smile fell from Youngjae's face which JB felt a hint of pride, "Can't fault me for finding someone that could satisfy me better, can you?" JB really wanted to punch him right in the nose for that, but he knew the little bastard was baiting him so all he did was clench his fists, "Get out and don't dare step foot in here again." Was all he said, "And I am sure you are in an arranged marriage in, well talking, what is your fiance going to do when they find out you are nothing more than dirt between a rock?" JB sneered, "Shut the fuck up, Jinyoung is more of a man than you could ever be." Youngjae laughed loudly, "Jinyoung, my my, another male. So tell me Jaebummie, are you going to spread your legs for him or is he going to be the bitch?" 

That was it, JB flung the first punch and clocked Youngjae right across the jaw which in turn made the other male throw a punch also and a fight broke out. It took two of his regulars and Yoongi to stand between the two of them to get them to stop, "Stop it now!" Yoongi's voice roared, "You.." He pointed directly at Youngjae, "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back!" Seemed his ex had enough sense to shut up and leave before anything else happened. Yoongi turned and grabbed JB by the arm, "And you follow me." And then he was pulled to the back, "Get out JB, go home and talk to Jinyoung. You shouldn't have hit him, that is exactly what he wanted. I will get Hobi to help me close." JB shook his head and threw his phone on the desk, "Jinyoung won't know about this, I will get that in the morning." He grabbed his bag and walked out not giving his phone a second glance. "Stubborn ass." He muttered out before grabbing his own to text his husband asking for his help before putting JB's in his pocket.

After closing earlier than normal, he turned to Hobi and let out a soft sigh, "I am gonna text Jinyoung, he has a right to know what happened even if JB is being a stubborn ass about it." His husband smiled brightly at him and gave him a soft kiss, "You are a good friend my Yoonie, take your time, I am gonna get into JB's stash of candy." That made Yoongi chuckle and gave him a gummy smile before pulling out his friend's phone to text Jinyoung.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Hey it's not who you think it is.

 **JINYOUNG:** I assume you mean this isn't my fiance, so who may I ask is talking to me...

 **ME:**  

 **JINYOUNG:** Hello Yoongi, why are you texting me and not JB? Did something happen?

 **ME:** Yeah and he left his phone because he is a stubborn ass that doesn't want you to worry.

 **JINYOUNG:** Since something has happened I will excuse that word, but what is going on?

 **ME:** He was working the bar and an ex came up, one that should have known better, but anyway.. words were said and I am not to sure what was said exactly but I knew it had to do with you and JB clocked him. Of course a fight broke up, JB got more hits in than Youngjae but yeah.. I sent him home but he didn't want you to know.

 **JINYOUNG:** Thank you so much for making me aware, do you mind terribly dropping his phone off at his home? I wish to have a few words myself.

 **ME:** Sure, give me about ten and he will have his phone back.

 **JINYOUNG:** Thank you very much Yoongi, you are a wonderful friend.

Yoongi smiled some before nodding his head and finished cleaning up with Hobi, who indeed had a lollipop in his mouth, which meant he had found JB's candy but all the smaller one did was smile lovingly at his husband. Thankfully JB didn't live far from the bar, so when they got there Yoongi banged on the front door and when JB answered he threw his phone at him. "You are gonna talk to him and you will do it now Jaebum Im. It has been a long time since I seen you so happy and you will make him aware of what happened or so help me, you will not find any candy or sweets in the entire bar." JB's dark eyes moved to Hobi who was happily eating a lollipop he was sure was his before nodding his head. "Fine." That seemed to work for the couple who nodded and turned away to walk to their home. JB closed the door and let out a sigh before turning on his phone and pulling up Jinyoung's messages.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Hey

 **JINYOUNG:** May I ask who is talking? My fiance that decided to strike another or his best friend that told me about it?

JB let out a deep sigh before deciding to take a selca of himself to show his fiance it was him and not the friend he was going to strangle tomorrow.

 **ME:**  

 **JINYOUNG:** Are you hurt?

 **ME:** Hand slightly, pride a bit, but nothing else.... mind if I see you?

 **JINYOUNG:** In a moment, tell me what happened? Yoongi just told me that someone from your past came in and started things, he heard my name and then a fist flew so talk to me.

He really was going to murder Yoongi, he hoped Hobi had life insurance on him, but he knew why he did it. Jinyoung had every right to know.

 **ME:** It was an ex, one that I thought I could have had a life with, until I found out what he was doing behind my back. We didn't have the prettiest break up but he came in and tried to tell me that he would marry me if I did something for him. Told him I was in a relationship and he needed to leave, then he asked which one of us will be the bitch so I threw a punch. Shouldn't have done it but yeah, I didn't want you to know but Yoongi seems to think better than I do.

 **JINYOUNG:** That he does, you will try to have better control because you are better than that. I am sorry that it happened but exes are manipulative and I am sure that you reacted just the way he wanted. Promise to try better.

 **ME:** I promise, can I see you now?

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB actually smiled softly, he really didn't know what he did to have such and amazing man in his life, Jinyoung was truly perfect.

 **ME:** You are very handsome, thanks for sending that Jinyoung. I am gonna try to get some sleep and plot on how to kill a friend without his husband knowing.

 **JINYOUNG:** Be nice to Yoongi, he was looking out for you, and go rest for me please. 

 **ME:** I will try and rest some, busy day tomorrow and I will talk to you later. I love you Jinyoung

 **JINYOUNG:** I love you too my Bummie, good night.

JB couldn't stop smiling brightly before sending a text to Yoongi to tell Hobi to start picking out funeral flowers, which the smaller one sent back that he shouldn't promise a good time without backing it up. Rolling his eyes, he went to lay down, only thinking about Jinyoung.


	4. Your Smile is All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was a couple days before his birthday, and that was not what JB was looking forward to, he was looking forward to finally meeting Jinyoung. Of course the moment they would set their eyes on each other would be the moment they would be getting married but JB couldn't be anymore excited. He knew he wanted this, he wanted to be with his love, and wanted to start a brand new life with him.

JB still couldn't believe where his life's path had taken him, from a troubled teen that had did time for mainly being stupid, to owning a bar with his best friend and now he was about to get married to a man he had never met before. But there was something within him that was telling him Jinyoung was it for him, that after all the hell that happened, the minister with a breathtaking smile was his forever. Sitting in his now bare living room, boxes were in the corner that held all of his personal items, he was leaving his apartment to move in with Jinyoung for the time being. After a lengthy discussion between them, they decided to start their new life with a brand new home together. Since Jinyoung's lease was longer than JB's, he was going to be moving in with his love while their new home was being built. He couldn't be more excited and he knew the minister was feeling the exact same way.

Hearing his front door just open then close without much noise meant his best friend was just letting himself in like he usually had. Feeling the couch move, his dark eyes looked over at Yoongi who held a smile of his own. "Yes?" JB asked but Yoongi shrugged his shoulders, "You are happy, even leaving here and moving further away.. you are happy." The taller of the two nodded but gave a smile, "I am Yoonie because I know he is meant for me. I have finally found the one!" He gave an excited giggle and that made more of a gummy smile come on the other's face. "You are gonna make sure you are on time to come get me right? My best man needs to be on time." Yoongi huffed but nodded, "Hobi has already set every clock in our place to go off when it is time, so yeah I will be here, don't worry about that. Worry that Jinyoung is probably losing his mind as much as you are. I know I was, but every time I felt like I was going crazy, Hobi would send texts filled with smiles to make me feel better." That was a very good point so he took his phone out of his pocket and texted the love of his life hoping he would answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Can you believe in two days we are gonna meet? Getting excited?

 **JINYOUNG:** I am surprised you have to even ask, I was told by one of the elder members to go do my paperwork in my office because I keep tapping on everything.

That made JB chuckle and smile fondly at his phone, he could not wait until he had this wonderful man in his arms. Hearing a knock on the door meant the movers were there to get his items so Yoongi got up to let them in.

 **ME:** I am the same if it helps. Yoongi keeps making fun of me but all in good fun. The movers are here to get my things.. won't be long now!

 **JINYOUNG:** I made sure there was plenty of room for everything, I want to make sure you feel at home.

 **ME:** As long as I have you, in my arms, I don't care about anything else.

 **JINYOUNG:**  

 **JINYOUNG:** I love you too Jaebum, I can not wait until we finally meet and I get to have you all to myself.

 **ME:** I love you so much Jinyoung and we have just a little over a day and a half now, once I get you in my arms I won't let you go!

 **ME:**  

Yoongi was muttering something under his breath about morons which meant JB had better pay the movers some of his attention to make sure nothing gets broken.

 **ME:** Well I have better head off of here, Yoongi is threatening to murder the movers.

 **JINYOUNG:** Murder is a sin but I will be an alibi for him if anything happens.

 **ME:** He grinned, anyway, I love you so much and I will see you soon!

 **JINYOUNG:** I am counting down the minutes!

JB grinned happily and put his phone back in his pocket before he got up and followed Yoongi to make sure the movers were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before the wedding to Jinyoung, and Yoongi had already threatened drug him if he wouldn't calm down. Though in Yoongi defense JB had spent more times bouncing around his apartment before they were heading to the hotel. Hobi was on his side though and bounced along with him but JB was sure it was just to annoy his husband more than anything. Thankfully it was time for the three of them to make their way to the hotel so JB could go crazy there instead of the place Yoongi calls home. After double checking to make sure they had everything they needed, suits and all, they were on their way and JB couldn't contain himself at all. He was getting married tomorrow, he was finally going to be able to be with Jinyoung, he could finally be happy.

Getting checked in was painless all thanks to Yoongi, who sighed loudly when JB wouldn't stop tapping near him, though the receptionist thought it was funny because she wouldn't stop giggling. Handing the keys to his best man, JB turned to see his parents talking to another couple, he knew it was Jinyoung's parents by the smiles they had on their own faces. He had seen that smile many times over the selcas he received, so he wanted to introduce himself, and after smoothing down his shirt some he bowed in front of the elders. After a small introduction, Jinyoung's parents thanked him for loving their son as fiercely as he does and JB thanked them for allowing him the chance to love their son. 

Yoongi and Hobi led him to his hotel room and he flopped right on the bed to pull out his phone and text the love of his life.

 **ME:** ARE YOU HERE! PLEASE SAY YOU ARE HERE!

It took a moment to get an answer but he couldn't stop smiling when he read it.

 **JINYOUNG:** My my someone is really excited and yes I just arrived, I was talking with your parents who told me that I was perfect for you. I am about to go to my room, text me when you are ready for bed!

 **ME:** I WILL!!!!!

JB smiled so hard that his face hurt but he didn't care, he was marrying Jinyoung Park tomorrow, he is going to finally be able to touch him and hold him in his arms. He couldn't believe it was finally happening and his friends understood greatly because they went through the same thing. After making him pick something for dinner so he could have food on his stomach, they all talked and shared stories until it was time for bed, the couple left JB to his thoughts and to text Jinyoung good night.

 **ME:** I am about to lay down and try my best to sleep though I don't think I can.. I am so excited.

**ME:**

**JINYOUNG:** Try your best my love, I know I am trying, but we do finally get to see each other tomorrow so try to sleep for me.

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB grinned and put his phone on charge knowing when morning hit it was going to be a whirlwind of activity before the wedding took place. And true to the word, once it hit nine in the morning he had knocks on his door and off his day went, thankfully when he sat down to get his breakfast, his phone went off.

 **JINYOUNG:** GOOD MORNING!! Happy Birthday!! I know I am going to see you later today and everything but I wanted to say that I love you so much and I can not wait to be your husband!

He couldn't stop the big grin that came on his face when he read that, Jinyoung was really already making his life so much better just by being in it.

 **ME:** Thank you gorgeous, and morning to you too! I love you so much and I can't wait to finally seeing you and holding you in my arms!

 **ME:**  

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB couldn't stop the chuckle that happened when he saw the selca, then he heard a knock on his door which meant it was time to see his stylist. Saying good bye to his love, he was whisked away to get ready. It took a full hour to get him apparently perfect according to his stylist, which he had to agree, because when he looked in the mirror at himself he had to admit he did look good. Before he could do anything he heard a wolf whistle behind him and when he turned around Yoongi and Hoseok were giving him approving looks. "Thanks guys, mind taking a picture?" Hobi snatched his phone and told JB to stand the way he wanted to get a good picture, and when JB saw it he had to agree. He sent it to Jinyoung, wondering what the other looked like for their wedding.

 **ME:**  

It did not take long to get the reaction back from Jinyoung.

 **JINYOUNG:** Sweet Lord in Heaven! Are you trying to send me to meet our father sooner than I am ready?!

JB couldn't stop laughing and showed his friends who grinned brightly.

 **ME:** I take it you approve, let me see you before my phone gets taken away...

 **JINYOUNG:**  

JB's breath caught in his throat, Jinyoung was truly perfect in every single sense of the word, and he could not wait to marry him.

 **ME:** You look amazing Jinyoung, perfectly amazing, and I can't wait to finally see you and marry you! I love you so much!!

 **JINYOUNG:** I love you too JB, see you soon!

JB handed his phone to his best friend and he was wrapped in big hug by both Yoongi and Hoseok, and he hugged them both back tight. "Thanks guys, seriously, for everything." Yoongi gave his friend a gummy smile and a nod of his head, "We are family JB after everything that we have done and been through, you are my brother, and Jinyoung will be welcomed into our little family too." That made his smile brightly and hug his best friend once more, he really couldn't imagine his life without Yoongi Min in it and after he married Hoseok, they really did become a family. Taking his phone, they left him to his thoughts, but all he could do was think about Jinyoung. He knew his entire future was with the minister that was waiting to see him. 

It was time for him to go to the chapel, his parents came to get him and wrapped him in a hug tightly, "We are so proud of you son, we know Jinyoung and you will have a wonderful future together." His mother grinned up at her son, who grinned back and nodded his head. "I am so happy that you both found him, he is everything I ever wanted and I know that he is where I belong." The Ims walked into the chapel together and JB's eyes looked around with a bright smile on his face, the chapel was decorated beautifully in silvers and blacks he knew were for him and Jinyoung. He couldn't wait to marry the complete love of his life, he walked to the front and smiled at the minister that was standing with a smile all his own.

Everyone was slowly making their way to their seats and he felt movement to his left and saw Yoongi smiling at him, he looked good and from the snaps he heard at his left meant his husband was taking more than one picture of his husband. And then he heard the music start, JB's dark eyes moved to the door that was closed and bit his bottom lip knowing Jinyoung was standing on the other side. When the doors opened, JB felt slightly faint because if he thought Jinyoung was gorgeous from the selcas he received.. they did no justice to the gift straight from Heaven that was walking towards him with a smile all his own. He felt Yoongi grab his arm and it brought him back right when Jinyoung stood in front of JB and then the ceremony started.

After exchanging vows and rings, the minister that was doing the service announced, "It is my wonderful pleasure to introduce you all to Jaebum Im and Jinyoung Park-Im! You may now kiss your husband!" The crowd cheered loudly and JB grinned so hard before pulling Jinyoung to his own body, and captured his perfect lips in their first kiss. Jinyoung moaned against his lips before they broke away and smiled brightly at them, "I love you so much Jinyoung, so much.." Jinyoung nodded his head and kissed his lips softly again. "I love you too my husband, now let's go celebrate!" His life was going to be an adventure, but as long as he had his perfect Jinyoung at his side.


End file.
